UNSC Buster Fleet
|role = *Spartan Transport *Assault|size = 100 Ships|command_structure = Spartan Joint Operations Units|affiliation = |battles = *Operation: Sentinel Gaze *Mission to Installation 05 *Battle of New Australia}}The UNSC Buster Fleet was a large UNSC fleet composed of the remnants of the Argo Fleet, Crimson Fleet, UNSC Hammer of Dawn, UNSC Compliance and the remnants of the Horsemen Fleet. The fleet acted as a garrison for the Spartan Joint Operations Units and as a way of countering large Covenant remnant groups such as Jul 'Mdama's Storm Faction. History OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze Receiving word from ONI scouts, the Joint Operations Units along with its new fleet, The Buster Fleet were alerted of the New Covenant Empire Fleet near Threshold. Colonel Söze and Gary-009 then comprised OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, a plan to destroy a majority or the entire fleet at once. Gary was deployed with Fireteam Leonardo and Fireteam Amazon to do place the last twelve Sangheili bombs onto carriers of the fleet. The Spartans were able to hijack a Covenant Lich and entered the fleet's controlled space. Amazon was able to infiltrate and and capture a Covenant hanger bay. Once inside the spartans planted the bomb and quickly escaped, but were discovered before they reentered the hanger. Gary rode in via a Spirit inside the hanger and helped Amazon escape and move on to the next carrier. Fireteam Leonardo approached the flagship and was instantly shot down onboard the ship, forced to enter and face the waves of Covenant pinning them down until help could arrive. However, the flagship became completely surrounded and was unbreathable by a single Lich or Seraph fighter. Leonardo-1 and the rest of the team knew what they had to do and detonated the bombs, destroying almost the entire fleet. Luckily Gary and Amazon were able to escape in their Lich. Mission to Installation 05 During OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, the UNSC Compliance and Fireteam Renegade were deployed to for a possible outbreak and Promethean assault. While only the one ship left, it was still considered a mission for the fleet. The spartans were deployed to the ring with the Compliance overlooking the installation in case an orbital bombardment was necessary. However the team instead found rogue human smugglers selling flood spores to Sangheili wearing New Covenant Empire armor. The team arrested the smugglers and began to question them. Then, Rogers and Bazin were able to detect and found a lost UNSC signal, the . Due to the interrogation and the In Amber Clad's finding, the spartans lost the elite carrying the flood spore. Rogers then ordered Zim, Frenan and Drakken to return to the Compliance with the captured smugglers while Rogers and Bazin would set off In Amber Clad's reactor and destroy the ring. Making their way towards the signal, Rogers and Bazin encountered several Sentinels and Enforcers. The Spartans successfully made it to the ship and fought through a small Flood infection inside the ship. After the duo activated the core to blow Zim and Frenan were able to find them and got them off the ring and destroyed the ring along with a Covenant corvette orbiting the ring, hopefully with the flood spore. Battle of New Australia In mid 2565, the New Covenant Empire made an attack on the planet, New Australia with the Buster Fleet responding almost immediately. Though the Covenant Fleet was decimated by OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, they still managed to show a formidable threat to the UNSC and the colony world. Siege of Longshore Fireteam Jericho and Orange Team was deployed to the surface to assist with civilian evacuation while Gary and Sierra Team would meet the Covenant head on in the front lines. Sierra and Gary were able to hold the line and assist in activating several defense platforms and formed dozens of LZ's across the city. After the civilian evac ops were finished, Orange and Jericho entered Falcons and began to clear the skies with marine forces while Gary and the navy pushed the Covenant back. Captain Hendricks then lead a strike on the carrier attacking the city along with the UNSC Compliance and the UNSC Thunderdome. The Hammer of Dawn slipped under the carrier and was able to destroy its main hanger while the Compliance and Thunderdome were able to dismantle the guns and and leave the ship defenseless. Hendricks then lead a small squad into the ship to capture its commander and left the Dawn under the command of Commander Martin Long. While inside, Orange Team also boarded the ship and the two teams linked up and successfully captured the bridge and its commander, escaped and destroyed the ship. OPERATION: Cosmonaut After interrogating the Brute Ship Master for days on end, the commander finally talked reviling a Covenant deployment on New Australia's moon, Sera. Fireteam Amazon and Fireteam Jericho were then deployed to the surface for recon and clear LZ's for a ground assault. Jericho was all confirmed KIA during a recon mission thus the UNSC retaliated by a ground assault and boxed the Covenant in with assistance of the Fifth Fleet. Though the fleet was able to shot down at least two cruisers, the remaining eleven ships were able to bust through the Fifth Fleet with them giving chase. Meantime, Amazon and Orange Team lead the ground assault and was able to crush the Covenant resistance on the Sera with ease. Afterwards, Clark-055 and Amazon then used Broadswords to engage Seraph fighters and assisted the Fifth Fleet in the destruction of the last few ships by boarding and overloading the reactors. The Battle was won in the UNSC's favor. Ships in the Fleet Carriers * UNSC Dogma Cruisers * UNSC Hammer of Dawn * UNSC Compliance Frigates * UNSC Thunderdome Commanders * Delany Wilkinson * Albert Söze * Maxwell Hendricks * Martin Long * Gary-009 * Timothy-127 * Garret Rogers Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:UNSC Units